


Stories all the way down

by SamChristo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamChristo/pseuds/SamChristo
Summary: i have many irondad ideas but i suck✨ and always forget to finish them so here are some "prompts" if u can call them that * but yeah also some are old from like 2/3 y ago
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Stories all the way down

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont hate me i may write them but maybe no

Tony gives Peter a card for food and stuff so one day P tells Tony he wants a switch so T tells him to use the card and buy some games too so P goes to the store and when he checks out the cashier call the cops bcs the card says Tony S. (Is a black card*) so they try to arrest P and he's all like "he gave it to me" so he calls T but he's in a meeting so he doesn't answer and end up having to pick up P from a precint...  
when t gets there he has to talk to them then the info leaks to the public (prob jjj) so everyone wants to know why' ( part 2.- cover tipycal trop "he's my son")


End file.
